User talk:Toastmonster
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Heroine page. See for information on how to edit wiki pages. If you need help with anything, click [[User talk:Maxwell the scribblenaut|'here']] and ask a question. Thank You! Thank you for all the pictures! You sure are making such a work on them! Here's a few tips! *Try using paint.net to make images transparent! *Try to make people/creatures face left (Unless the character has text on their shirt or something, or it will show backwards! *Try to make alternate genders into diffrent pictures! You're doing great! Thank you! (But really, how do you make so many pictures so fast) Millsbuddy (talk) 02:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thank You! Not sure exactly how I should reply to this, this is my first experience of editing Wikis, so hopefully you are notified about this reply. *I use Paint Shop Pro 5.03 to do my image editing which I don't believe supports transparency in PNGs. I've tried Paint.net in the past but due to my infamiliarity with it my workflow was hindered. I will have another try. *I'll try to remember the left-facing request. Objects spawn facing to the right by default. *I was in two minds about putting both genders of a character into one picture. Following your request I shall cease doing so. *To produce pictures at this speed, I have Scribblenauts open in windowed mode, along with Paint Shop Pro. I hit the 'Random' button on the Wiki until I find an article without an image or with an image of poor quality. I then spawn the Scribblenauts object in immovable vast size for the best quality, and zoom until it fills the entire window. I use the PrintScreen button to copy the screen to memory, where I paste it into Paint Shop Pro. I then crop the image, save, and upload to Wikia. My guess is that it won't be long until a resource extractor has been created for Scribblenauts, and the original vector images can be copied from the game files. Toastmonster (talk) 10:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Thank You! You know... I do the exact thing as you do! Put it in the sky so it's easy to crop, make it immovable and a size that fills the screen when zoomed in, use "Sniping Tool++", quickly cut it out using the magic wand in paint.net, and done! But yeah, we really need a resource extractor. Millsbuddy (talk) 20:30, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Thank You! I do it in front of the cinema screen in Hyphen Heights, that way it's a white background. I've switched over to Paint.net and have my workflow figured out. Shortcut keys help a lot, and the transparency is good. I've just finished putting in all the 5th Cell members, next is to work my way through the articles tagged as needing an image. How do people get so much detail about the behaviours of objects? Just through observation? Happy to be of help in any way I can. Toastmonster (talk) 21:12, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Scribblenauts Unlimited Images Hey Toastmonster! You've been a great help to the wiki so far. But I'm here to talk to you about your images. The images are sharp and crystal clear, and I'd like to thank you for them (Thank You). But whenever you come across an article that already has an image in it, please be sure to keep the old image somewhere in the article. This is due to many users of the wiki still using Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts. Thanks! CandD (talk) 22:53, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Transparent Images Hey Toastmonster! Thanks for the video, I can see if Psychicken will be okay if the wiki adopts your tutorial for other users to be able to create tranparent images as well! I noticed the tool and found a similar one in GIMP2, so now GIMP has a use to me! Thanks, CandD (talk) 22:47, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up He's been given a week block, and if he continues when he becomes unblocked, it'll be much longer. It boggles me why people would come to the Scribblenauts Wiki to blank everything. We're not a super-high traffic wiki, only 2 or 3 people will probably see what they've blanked before it's reverted. Anyways, thanks for bringing it to my attention. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 18:39, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Warning template It looks pretty good, and we really didn't have any sort of template like that beforehand, so yes, we should make it a template. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 20:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Kudos! You are awesome! --Silasqwerty1 (talk) 22:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC) 3DS Images are different. There are differences in the imagery on the 3DS versions of the game and the pc version of the game. HMS3.0 (talk) 17:51, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Request for more items hey can you make more furnichure and stuff and more clothes alot more clothes please thank you User:72.222.174.110 February 10, 2013 RE:Revisions I simply switched the info because Anubis is the common name, as you stated yourself in the articles. Instead of struggling to put it in the least common, we work to put it in the easiest, most used name. Also, while I am here; please do not plaigurize Wikipedia from their articles onto ours. Even if some content is missing, it is still plaigurizm. Instead, summarize what the object is. Be sure to elaborate a bit too! --— CandD (talk) 17:08, February 12, 2013 (UTC) If you don't mind, I'd like to state my opinion here. Toastmonster, I overall agree and applaud how you strive to name objects after their in-game coding. However, in cases like Anubis, Inubus is just too obscure a synonym, and we are compiling an encyclopedia for the phillistine masses, so if the name has a very obscure coding denomination and a simple synonym, I think we should choose the synonym. As for wikipedia pasting, as far as I'm concerned they say it better than we ever could, but rewriting what they say is really the best option as it gives it a unique Scribblenauts flavour and personnal touch. Actually, copying Wikipedia is not plagiarism (or plaigurizm, as CandD so eloquently put it(I kid, I kid, but seriously, this is a hilariously weird spelling)), because they provide content specifically for it to be free of use, like for their pictures. Wikipedia claims no copyright like our wiki doesn't really claim one, so it's not plagiarism. As I said, I don't mind Wikipedia-pasting, but self rewriting is better. And as we're talking here, Toastmonster, would you mind checking my previous adjective category debate with CandD and giving an opinion? I let him win but I feel like opening the debate to the site's number one editor in number of edits can only do some good for the community. Nintendalek42 (talk) 19:25, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Making transparent images Hey toast, I was wondering, how do you make the backgrounds of your images white? Did you use photoshop? Or is there another way to do it? I just wanted to know because photoshop makes my Internet super slow. Oops forgot to sign my name on the white background message --Mariothingy (talk) 21:16, February 13, 2013 (UTC)Mariothingy Greetings hello. --Cloning (talk) 23:38, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Conglaturations, a winner is you! .... Err... No, hang on a sec... Congratulations on getting to first place! Congrats on reaching first place! You deserve it more than anyone. You've made more edits than anyone ever did here in less than 2 months (nearly 5000), and around 93.6 edits a day all in all, which is nearly one "Supersonic Editing Player" badge per day! You've also provided us with an invaluable list of objects which allows us to coordinate our work. I take my hat off to you dear sir, and I think we can all agree the wiki wouldn't be the same without your work. Take a bow! Nintendalek42 (talk) 13:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) In which this user shows total confusion what? Yahshua2550 (talk) 20:26, March 9, 2013‎ (UTC) Sprite Sheet Hey Toastmonster, I'm curious to know if you'd be willing to create a sprite sheet for Scribblenauts Unlimited. Since you have the files downloaded, and probably have the know-how, it should be a simple task. I'm asking because I'd like to help get images as well. I'd like to have all the work evenly distributed rather than just one person concentrated on it, that way the whole community can assist. Thanks, — CandD (talk) 00:15, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Ps. Not to be a let-down, but the other day you said you use "vector" graphics. This is false because vector graphics involves moving segments and is involved in animations. What the game uses is sprites. (Not to burst your bubble or anything. I'd just like to share that since I'm moving into the Graphics and Animation industry). Re: Monsters OK. 20:05, March 10, 2013 (UTC) account i want a normal account to make i dont want a email comferm thing ....... 20:12, March 10, 2013 (UTC) thanks Clothing Seems like a good idea. The main purpose of clothing in the game is to be put on Maxwell or other characters, so it would be fitting showing what it looks like on them. Go for it if you want to. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 20:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Doin' it for the kidz I suppose you're right. Even though they try to help the wiki, they end up hindering it more and most of their edits must be reverted. If you want to revoke his editing, feel free, just be sure to explain why in the ban reason. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 17:37, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Solutions The solutions I made are from scratch, but the problems I have to search up by using YouTube. Just wanted to let you know :) RhythmWalker (talk) 21:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Added Template Remember how I said that I was creating a tempalte similar to that used throughout wikipedia? Well, today I have created that very template. It is found under the name of Template:SeeAlso. Above is the actual template. My idea is to link it to the other page with a similar name. If there are three pages with a similar name, then we link it to the disambiguation. Just a heads up, — CandD (talk) 17:14, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Kudos and Question Hey Toastmonster! I'm here to thank you for the work you've done for the wiki recently, and by recently, I mean today. I've noticed that you've switched up the template manager (something that I was unable to do)! Now all the necessary templates are easily accessible. But I'm also here to wonder if I could possibly work on the Evironment category? I know I've skipped around a lot recently, but I know I'm a bit more interested in this one than the others. Keep up the good work! — CandD (talk) 21:47, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Preference Well, If I had to show a preference, it would have to be for the animals. I say we should go with the fish, since many of the bird objects are synonyms for one another. — CandD (talk) 16:04, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Audio Images I've been creating a few images before making the pages. I've just uploaded all of the ones I've saved so far to the dropbox. Currently I'm up to Daxophone. It'd be great if you could finish off the audio images. In the meantime, I'll begin working on the pages for the images I've already uploaded. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 19:00, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Mission Complete! The environmental pages are completed! Tomorrow I will begin my conquest over the Fish category, later pushing on into the Birds pages. — CandD (talk) 21:43, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: HEX EDIT It's very complicated. First I used Cheat Engine's debugger to find what part of the program's code changed the entered text in memory, then I disassembled Scribble.exe in IDA Pro and looked for it. Once I found it, I had to keep looking back through the call chain, setting breakpoints at spots that could be it. Then I found a spot where it checked if the entered character was between A and Z in the ASCII table. All that edit does is change the A to an exclamation point, which includes a much larger range of characters. I'm glad I helped! Flarn2006 (talk) 19:26, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm a new user and I don't know how to do anything Hi I recently joined and wanted to help ouut on pages not yet created but i dont know how to upload the pictures from the game. Thanks Disney Fan and Founder (talk) 03:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I put in an infobox and hover over it but edit does not show up how do I make a working infobox? How do you get to the visual editor?--Parallax starfire (talk) 02:17, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Deleted Redirect It was a triple redirect that was completely broken. so i herd u liek 17:23, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Do you know any people that look like babies I have already got knox phillips and Thomas Leon could anyone please name some more? Hi it's the person who edited the baguette page. Just got an account. Plz tell the other guys to unblock me because the block is over 50 years and i cant wait that out. Creating Affiliation Between our Wikis Hi Toastmonster. I'm HelloTyler, better known as Exo Man. I am the bureaucrat on the Tearaway Wiki, the wiki telling all about the new game made by Media Molecule, the creators of the famous LittleBigPlanet. Tearaway is completely composed of paper-crafted characters, environment, etc., and therefore shows off creativity. I noticed that the Scribblenauts games support and help you think more creatively. Therefore, I was wondering if you would like to make our wikis affiliated? HelloTyler 21:23, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I contribute to wikia but it wont show up on my badge thing! I want to get the badge and now i will spoil my chance! Glitch?Lunifer (talk) 00:04, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Administration Hey Toastmonster! Seeing as how administration is almost at an all-time-low at the moment, I'm here to request me taking a bit more responsibility for the wiki, by being promoted to administrator and running the wiki. I'm not asking for overall beurocracy, but administation only for now. I'm fine with temporary administation until you get back on your feet if that's what you'd like. In-case you don't get this, im sending it to Psychicken as well. Thanks for the consideration! Fellow wiki-denizen, — CandD (talk) 22:02, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you! You're number 1 on the leaderboard! It must have taken a lot of effort to get to the top! I'm impressed... Great job! AMAZING! Pikachufan101 (talk) 00:15, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Yello! Hi! Just thought I'd drop by and ask a few questions. Do you, by any chance, know a template that can give a certain user's number of edits? Also, is everyone allowed to delete articles. If so, how do you do it? Sorry for the trouble... ~Mabuhay ang Pilipinas!~ [[User:ShadowPhoenix38| ShadowPhoenix38 ]](~usapan~) 11:23, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Stadium I saw you were interested in that stadium level, so I thought you might want to know that I figured out how to play that level. Check out the article I created for it. (I've hacked this game before; I'm the same guy who discovered the @ method EXE mod.) Flarn2006 (talk) 10:05, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Greetings, Toastmonster. I would like to help you in the catagories pages you have created, by filling in the pages that do not exist, therefore the links will work. I will do as much as possible to help you out so the Scribblenauts Wiki can be completed, and each object can be created for viewing pleasure. Sincerely, Kashikoi13183 (talk) 23:52, July 31, 2014 (UTC) . License? im sven and i have a question. I'm programming a game and i would be know: can i use this picture for my game http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Prop_Plane_SU.png? of course i'll also link you :) Hi, Toastmonster! I was just wondering, would you be able to change the lapis lasuli picture? its wrongZombie jotuc (talk) 00:39, October 27, 2015 (UTC) can i be a pal Hi I GOT A BADGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Link of Time1 (talk) 18:54, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism. Hi. Could you please block , he/she has vandalized the pages.--CλVλX 17:31, September 11, 2017 (UTC)